Brite Lites
Brite Lites ist ein Lied der US-Popsängerin Lana Del Rey. Das Lied wurde unter dem Pseudonym Lizzy Grant herausgegen. Ursprünglich wurde der Song für die Demo-Ep No Kung Fu produziert, erschien dann aber auf ihrem 2010-Debütstudioalbum Lana Del Ray A.K.A. Lizzy Grant. Lyrics I look for you in magazines I look for you in magazines I look for you in magazines I'm taking off my wedding ring I gave you everything I gave you everything Give me the bright lights Give me the bright lights Give me the bright lights Give me the bright lights Give me the bright lights Give me the bright lights I'm going back to Aberdeen I'm going back to Aberdeen I'm going back to Aberdeen Where when I was a beauty queen It wasn't anything It wasn't anything Give me the bright lights Give me the bright lights Give me the bright lights Give me the bright lights Give me the bright lights Give me the bright lights I'm waving on the silver screen I'm waving on the silver screen I'm waving on the trampoline I'm waving on the silver screen The film is fading, look at me The film is fading, look at me The film is fading, look at me The film is fading, look at me, look at me Give me the bright lights Give me the bright lights Give me the bright lights Give me the bright lights Give me the bright lights Give me the bright lights Give me the bright lights Give me the bright lights Give me the bright lights Give me the bright lights Give me the bright lights Musikvideo thumb|280px|Lana im Video von Brite Lites.Wie zu vielen anderen Liedern, erschien auch zu Brite Lites ein Musikvideo, obwohl Brite Lites nicht mal als Single herausgegeben wurde. Im Musikvideo von Brite Lites sieht man Shots von einer Diskoparty auf der große Lichter sind. Nebenbei singt Lana Del Rey in ihrem Zimmer Brite Lites und tanzt dazu an manchen Stellen. Im Musikvideo hat sie schwarze Haare, die sonst nicht so oft erscheinen. Live-Auftritt Auf YouTube war von LizzyGrantTV eine Live-Version dieses Liedes aus einem 2010-Konzert hochgeladen. Auf der Live-Version singt sie eine etwas kürzere Version, die an manchen Stellen sogar auch andere Worte hat. Im Gegensatz zur Audioversion, wo das Lied fröhlich gesungen wird, hört es sich auf der Live-Version er mit einem traurigenen Ton an. Außerdem wird der Live-Auftritt wegen der zulauten Gitarre von Fans auch kritisch beschrieben. Demoversion Es gibt zu dem Song auch eine Demoversion aus dem Jahr 2007 - von der Demo EP No Kung Fu. In dieser Version kommt außer Lanas Stimme nur eine akustische Gitarre vor. Man merkt aber schon alleine an der unterschiedlichen Gesangspur, dass Lana 2009 den Song im Studio wieder neuaufnahm. Trivia *Der Titel müsste grammatikalisch Bright Lights geschrieben sein. Möglicherweise hat sie als Titel Brite Lites gegeben, denn wenn man diesen ausspricht hört es sich genau wie Bright Lights an. *Brit würde ansonsten Britte bedeuten. Weblinks *Musikvideo Kategorie:No Kung Fu Kategorie:Lana Del Ray A.K.A. Lizzy Grant